


MILF-to-be

by Static_Night



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Sex, Past Watersports, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Night/pseuds/Static_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku is always there for Aoba, including when she's pregnant and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILF-to-be

According to various websites, pregnancy was meant to something magical and wonderful. But Aoba cursed every single one of them when she found herself carrying a child. Although those same websites had given warnings and such, Aoba still hated all the morning sickness, strange cravings, hormones, and gas; so much gas. 

At thirty-two weeks into her pregnancy, Aoba was pleased that her baby (which was apparently going to be a girl) was calming down. Ren had told her that, at this stage, the baby would have a hard time moving around as much in “such a small space”. There were still the occasional flutters of movement, but it was nothing like the forceful kicks from earlier. Of course, there was the trade-off of being forced to waddle as her body began to relax for the inevitable birth.

She had some fortune, however, with Koujaku as her husband. Though they had only been married for two years, he seemed perfectly happy about the prospect of a child. There was certainly no going back now, with the baby due to arrive in just eight weeks. It had been a long ride, but Aoba wouldn’t deny that she was both nervous and eager to meet their daughter.

__________________________________________

“You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much.”

Aoba wasn’t exactly complaining; she didn’t mind it when Koujaku wanted to touch her bloated middle and talk to the baby. No, she didn’t mind at all. But her husband was getting more and more touchy-feely lately, and it sparked a bit of irritability. She chose to blame her mood-swings that had yet to go down.

Koujaku smiled, “Of course I am. In less than a month, we’re going to finally see our daughter; Plus, I know you’re excited, too.”

A grumble left Aoba’s mouth, and she swatted at him, “Don’t be smug.”

The baby seemed to agree, giving a weak kick to Koujaku’s hand. The man laughed, commenting that she was going to be just like her mother. Aoba felt content flow over her, pleased by the atmosphere that was currently around the family-to-be. She gave a sigh, settling further down into the bed. Koujaku had made a point to buy some more pillows to place under his wife’s back, which tended to ache whenever she laid down. Though Aoba had protested the act, she was happy to sleep more peacefully.

Koujaku noticed the sigh, and turned his attention to her, “Sleepy?”

“Mm, not really,” Aoba replied, “I’m just feeling really calm lately.”

“I see,” the hairdresser said. He scooted up on the bed to place a kiss on her lips. It was all that was needed for a spark of arousal to ignite inside of Aoba. That was another thing about pregnancy, how the littlest thing could make her horny on a moment’s notice. She began to squirm as her crotch started tingling, and Koujaku seemed to catch on quickly.

“You’re getting like this faster every day,” he commented, moving his lips to her ear and sliding out his tongue to offer a lick.

“Shut up, it’s your fault,” Aoba snapped, and then softened her tone a bit as she continued, “So take some responsibility.” 

Koujaku chuckled at his wife’s impatience, which had escalated with the pregnancy. The response was a pout, likely unconsciously made, but it still made Koujaku appreciate his beloved’s cuteness a thousand-fold. He leaned in to nuzzle her before maneuvering back down the bed, eventually nudging her legs apart as he got in position.

“Oi, what are you planning?” Aoba asked, attempting to gain some leverage on her elbows, due to the fact that she couldn’t see him past her belly.

“Something we haven’t done in a while,” Koujaku replied, using his fingers to open his wife’s lower-lips. Almost instantly, Aoba shot up. Well, she tried to. Ever since the last time she’d received oral, she had refused it. What happened exactly? Let’s just say that she forgot to use the bathroom prior to their bedroom activities. Due to that incident, the mere thought of Koujaku placing his mouth down there had left her mortified. That, plus the fact that she hadn’t been able to manage her pubic hair since her belly began to grow large.

“Koujaku, don’t!” she exclaimed, making an effort to push him away. If only she could reach him.

Her husband gently pushed her back down, caressing one of her inner-thighs, “Just trust me right now, okay? Besides, you used the bathroom only a half-hour ago, right?”

“That isn’t the point,” Aoba argued, though unable to get back up. It had taken enough strain to do it the first time.

“Aoba,” Koujaku said, “let me take care of you.”

Aoba wanted to protest further, but the look he was giving resulted in her going quiet. Despite her worries, she huffed and nodded in consent, lying back fully on the bed. If anything did happen, it’d be the hairdresser’s fault, and Aoba would make sure that he knew that. 

Said man gave her a pleased smile before ducking his head down, ready to start pleasuring his wife. He pulled her panties out of the way, carefully avoiding any hairs, because he doubted that Aoba would be pleased to have any of them pulled; even if it was accidental. 

Speaking of hair, there was quite a lot of it now. Looking at it, Koujaku could remember when there had only been a small patch before Aoba fell pregnant. Regardless, he pressed his nose to her pubic-mound and inhaled. The scent was a bit different now, but he didn’t mind it one bit. 

“Hey, stop that!” Aoba said, her face reddening with embarrassment. She was grateful that Koujaku wouldn’t be able to see it in his current position, but she most certainly didn’t want him whiffing at her like that. If it weren’t for the baby-bump, she’d have covered that area with her hands.

“I can’t help it,” Koujaku replied, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Idiot, something like that isn’t beautiful,” Aoba grumbled. As if punishing her for saying that, Koujaku spread her labia and gave her clit a lick. The recipient gasped immediately, having forgotten what that felt like in the past months. 

Koujaku continued his work, suckling on Aoba’s clitoris for a few seconds to remind her of the sensation. He then traveled lower, poking at her entrance with his tongue. Aoba was starting to get wet, her juices causing Koujaku’s taste-buds to tingle pleasantly. He loved the flavor of his precious Aoba’s pleasure, and his cock twitched with excitement every time he had the fortune of tasting it. The second gasp that fell from his wife’s lips was one to relish.

Aoba admittedly missed this kind of stimulation; the feeling of a tongue dragging along her most sensitive flesh. She did her best to hold in her moans, though Koujaku seemed hell-bent on making that as difficult as possible. He pleasured her inner labia for a bit, before dipping his tongue inside of her briefly.

“Aoba, don’t hide your voice,” Koujaku said, then resumed tongue-fucking her.

“Shut…nnng…it,” Aoba ordered through a series of pants and moans. But she did so anyway, not that she had much choice with her climax rising steadily. She chose to blame the lack of recent intimacy for her fast-coming orgasm. There wasn’t much of a warning she could give before she came. Her legs twitched and kicked a bit as she was overcome by pleasure. All the while, Koujaku licked her through it, waiting until her muscles stopped contracting before he came up for air.

“Feel better?” he asked with a smile, moving to his wife’s side. 

Aoba nodded, and then paused. It would take an idiot not to notice the tent being pitched in Koujaku’s briefs. 

“Don’t you need to get off, too?” she asked, eyeing the bulge.

“I can take care of it later,” Koujaku said, “You need some sleep.”

Aoba’s eyes narrowed and she reached out to grasp his package, careful not to squeeze too roughly. Koujaku made a strangled sound, and instinctively rocked his hips before pushing her hand away.

“It’s not fair if I get to come and you don’t,” Aoba argued. She then got an idea and began to turn on her side, facing away from Koujaku, “Here, we can do it this way.”

“Aoba, are you sure?” the man questioned, watching her movements. He didn’t want to accidentally harm either her or the baby by satisfying his own desires.

“Of course I’m sure,” Aoba said in assurance, “Let me take care of you.”

Koujaku smiled at his own words being used on him and gave in to Aoba’s wishes. He removed his briefs and settled behind her in the spooning position, and the two maneuvered their legs so that penetration was easier. To be honest, this was one of his less-favored positions, due to him being unable to see Aoba fully, and he loved seeing her expressions at times like this. But missionary had become uncomfortable for his wife since she hit week twenty-five. Still, sex was sex, and Koujaku gladly pulled aside Aoba’s underwear in order to enter.

He took notice that Aoba had loosened, which was most likely due to the pregnancy coming to an end, but it wasn’t much of a hindrance for him. Slowly, he began to pump his hips, relishing the feeling of being as close to Aoba as physically possible. One of his hands moved, almost going for Aoba’s breasts before he remembered that they were too sensitive to be touched anymore. Instead, he went for her belly. The baby moved below his hand, as if trying to fight the intrusion.

_Let me have your mother,_ he begged mentally, _Just one more time._

Meanwhile, Aoba was too busy rocking backwards to notice the silent interaction. Her own hand worked at her clit, rubbing in rhythm with Koujaku’s thrusts. As the two began to move faster, Koujaku’s balls began to slap at her hand. She moved it away, and gasped as her clit was targeted instead. 

“Aoba,” Koujaku breathed, “You’re so…ha…cute.”

The hairdresser’s heated breath coated the back of her neck and ear, as well as his mixture of grunts and moans. It was a welcome sensation that made Aoba shudder with pleasure. All that she could manage in response was a whine.

“I’m so happy…heh…that your carrying…ha…my child,” Koujaku continued, rubbing Aoba’s middle for emphasis.

Those words were embarrassing as hell, but Aoba chose to continue enjoying their coupling rather than getting irritable. Koujaku was likely nearing his climax, judging by how his thrusts were now becoming frantic, and the lewd sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. At the same time, Aoba was getting close to her second orgasm, and fast.

“Mine,” Koujaku grunted, “My precious Aoba.”

“Koujaku!” Aoba cried, surprised and embarrassed by the choice of words. However, it was just enough to force her over the edge, and she let out a long moan as she came. She clawed at the bed as her husband kept pumping. That only continued for a few seconds, and soon Koujaku stopped thrusting and pressed himself as far as possible into Aoba. 

The two of them stayed like that for a bit, until Koujaku finished releasing every last drop of his cum. Once that was done, he pulled away from her, which allowed them to lie beside each other as their high descended. 

Koujaku sighed, placing an arm around his spouse protectively. He noticed that Aoba was already beginning to drift off to sleep, which was a good thing considering how she’d just endured two orgasms in within a thirty-minute period. Yawning, Koujaku figured it’d be best for him to sleep as well.

\-----------------------------------------

Six weeks later, on February 9th, Akasaki Kaiko was born in the early morning. She looked more like her mother, with beautiful blue hair, a round face, and creamy skin. It took a whole ten hours to bring her into the world, labor to birth, resulting in a worn-out Aoba and a proud Koujaku. 

The unusual thing, however, was Kaiko’s eyes. They were wide open when she was handed to her parents, showing off a pair of bright, golden irises. A funny thing, considering how Sly had mysteriously stopped showing herself, as well as speaking to Aoba, at the very beginning of the pregnancy.

Nevertheless, the new parents adored their new daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooning is an optimal sexual position for women in their 3rd trimester of pregnancy, thanks to the fact that it doesn't put pressure on the abdomen. Another bonus is that the depth of thrusts are easily controlled, and the g-spot is easier to stimulate. However, neither partner can see each other well, and the penis can pop out accidentally.
> 
> Kaiko's name means "sea child", referring to her hair color (much like Aoba's name). I was going to name her Kihana (which means "yellow flower") to go with her eyes, but felt that it sounded weird with the surname. 
> 
> Speaking of which, Akasaki is my headcanon for Koujaku's surname, meaning "red blossom".


End file.
